


Choices

by cheyennesunrise, TimelessDreamer2



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Cracky, M/M, fluffly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-06
Updated: 2013-12-06
Packaged: 2018-01-03 15:45:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1072249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheyennesunrise/pseuds/cheyennesunrise, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimelessDreamer2/pseuds/TimelessDreamer2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Machine is sending numbers to Team Machine AND Root. Harold has to make a choice. Crack-ish with a healthy dose of Rinch fluff thrown in for good measure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Choices

**Author's Note:**

> First collaboration fic by TimelessDreamer2 & cheyennesunrise. This evolved from a crack fic to a fluffly Rinch story all in one sitting. Enjoy!

Harold Finch was convinced that it was far too early in the day for two grown adults to be glaring at each other. Especially, considering who it was doing the glaring, Root perched on the edge of the table and John across the room, both with dark expressions.

Harold sighed wearily and massaged his aching forehead. A low whine came from the floor near Harold’s feet, Bear finally breaking the silence in the Library. 

“Is this really necessary, Ms. Groves, Mr. Reese?”

“YES!” they cried simultaneously.

Root shot him a sideways glance and jumped off the table with a spring in her step.

“Harold,” she began coyly, her tone as sweet as possible, “ _Harry_ , you know that She only speaks to me directly. Why would you choose the big lug over me?”

“Maybe, because I never had to kidnap him in order to have him come with me?” Despite the usual rasp, John’s voice was icy. 

Root glared daggers at him.

“I was only doing what She wanted, John. Besides, if Harry went with you, wouldn’t you just follow him around like a lost pet? At least, I am his equal,” she sneered, eyeing John disdainfully. 

One eyebrow raised. “Personally? I think Harold would prefer the guarantee that he would not have a gun aimed at him by the person that is _supposedly_ on his side…” John shifted, leaning more comfortably against the wall. “Who here has done that the most?” 

“John, you still doubt my intentions? Even after I saved your life?” Root smiled. She placed her hand on her hip and took a step toward Harold.

His eyes darted nervously from John to Root.

“Ms. Groves-,” he began.

“Don’t waste your time, Harold. Even for all her claims of working with us, she still thinks she knows it all and that she should be the one to make all the decisions.” John straightened, his expression blank. “Besides, I’m pretty sure my life was saved more by Harold and maybe Shaw, than it was by you.”

“I’m impressed, John! You’re a little slow on the uptake, but I do think that I should be making the decisions. I would love to go over it in more detail, but we have two Numbers to deal with. Why don’t we ask Harold to intervene?” Root challenged.

Her eyes were firmly fixed on Harold, and she edged ever closer to the bespectacled man.

“How do you want to settle it, Harry? Chess? Maybe Tetris?” Root grinned.

“Actually, I am rather good at Tetris.” John smirked slightly, noting the slightly surprised looks that statement earned him. “Besides, If nothing else? Harold would make it a fair match. That’s just how he is.” A stiff shrug, “But you wouldn’t know anything about that would you, Root?” 

“Really, John?” Root huffed. “We can talk about your Game Boy addiction later. Harold, what do you say?”

Harold honestly couldn’t believe that they had gone on this long. He was also starting to get mildly annoyed. 

“As I stated before, Ms. Groves,” he began, narrowing his eyes, “I do not have to prioritize our Numbers. I will assist both you and Mr. Reese, but I believe I can be more efficient here.” 

John actually nodded. “Not to mention safer, Harold.” He hadn’t forgotten the storage unit completely. “If you do leave, if should be with someone you trust.” 

Root folded her arms across her chest. “Harold, would you really trust him over an all-powerful, all-seeing Machine? Him instead of a _God_?” 

“I, moreso than you, Ms. Groves am aware of what I created.” Harold’s answer was sharp, and stiff. “It is a Machine, not a God.” 

Root’s eyes widened, clearly taken aback.

John hid a small smile. “Besides, he already knows the Machine won’t save him. That’s what I’m for.” 

“Fine,” Root said angrily. “You’ve found your calling in life. You can stay with Harold, but She gave me a necessary person to save.”

Root turned around and headed toward the bookshelf.

“Ms. Groves,” Harold said suddenly.

“What is it?” she snapped.

Harold held up his IPhone.

“It also sent the Number to me. It seems as if the Machine isn’t playing favorites anymore, Ms. Groves,” Harold said with a twinkle in his eye.

Root looked around the room, eyes wide with disbelief.

“Why are you doing this to me?” she cried incredulously.

Straightening, John crossed the room and glanced at the phone. “Well.. It looks like it did.” His smirk grew slightly. “Well then, what’s the plan?”

“Mr. Reese,” Harold began gently, “I can handle this Number, and you can follow the other one.”  
His eyes drifted to Root, who was still staring at the computer screen in shock.

“Speak to me! Come back!” she demanded.

“Ms. Groves, perhaps it would be best if you spent some time alone,” he suggested, taking her by the arm.

“Shaw and I can handle the numbers, Harold.” John offered, not really liking the look on Root’s face. “Maybe we should let Root have that time alone?” Warily, he watched the woman.

Root’s eyes were dangerous, but her shoulders were slumped, defeated.

She allowed Harold to lead her back to the Faraday cage at the back of the Library.

“She isn’t abandoning me, is she?” Root murmured, eyes fixed on the ground.

“No, I assure you that She still has plans for you,” Harold soothed. He twisted so he could look over his shoulder at John.

Their eyes met, and Harold gave him a knowing smile.

“Well.. I should round up Shaw then…” John let his smile be visible for just a second before it vanished. “She’ll probably do a better job anyway.” His tone was low, but not so low that it was impossible to overhear.

Root lifted her eyes for a moment, and an unreadable emotion flashed across her face.

“See you later, _John_ ,” she snarled.

Harold closed the door and handed Root a spare phone.

“Just in case,” he said softly.

Root grabbed the proffered phone and slammed it on the table.

Harold walked back to his desk and glanced at the two Numbers on the screen.

“Mr. Reese, are you absolutely certain that you do not need my assistance?” he asked carefully.

“Of course, Harold. I’m mostly healed and Shaw can have the fun one this time.” Another casual shrug. “Go home, you shouldn’t be here alone.” The implied ‘ _with Root'_ hung unspoken in the air. 

Harold’s expression softened.

“Thank you, Mr. Re-,” he paused,

“John.”

His eyes were bright with emotion, and he blinked rapidly to clear them.

“Well, we should go home. Have you seen Bear, by the way?” he asked.

A motion to the dog, who was still laying faithfully under the desk. “He’s right where he should be.” 

“By my side,” Harold mused aloud. His eyes met John’s again, and he suppressed a grin.

John’s expression softened, and he nodded. “Exactly. That’s where Bear will always be, unless I’m here.” 

Unwilling to speak, and risk breaking the moment, Harold instead busied himself clipping Bears leash. After a minute, he nodded. “Please… if you or Miss Shaw need any assistance, do not hesitate to call me.” 

John waited quietly, watching intently until Harold was gone before a broad grin crossed his face. “I’m sure I’ll need some assistance later.. Fortunately, I know where home is.”


End file.
